Tables Turned, Lives Lost
by One-Trick Man
Summary: WARNING: NOT FOR THE FAINT-HEARTED. This is a deep story with a very dark nature, but I worked very hard on it and I hope you enjoy every word. Please read at your own risk because this is quite disturbing! Rated M for Gore, Swearing, Sexual Content and Abuse. Pairings: LuigixDaisy, LuigixRosalina, WarioxMona, ToadxToadette, BowserxPeach (One-sided).


The doors to Bowser's castle were blasted down, hinges first, creating a powerful sound-wave that struck the eardrums of everyone around it.

Mario leapt past the smoke, a severely angered expression on his face. He was followed by his brother, who had a terrified-but-persistent look on his face.

Koopas and Goombas sounded the alarm, and all of Bowser's Minions stormed into the great hall to do whatever they could to stop the Mario Bros. However, as you probably already figured, the ending result was inevitable. Mario and Luigi defeated every last enemy, and when he came to the end of the hall. He ran up the stairs so fast, he looked like he was racing neck-to-neck with Sonic the Hedgehog!

It took Mario an incredible 3 minutes to reach Bowser this time, a new record!

However, something was different about Bowser this time. As if... he was prepared for anything. Mario, panting but confident, leapt towards Bowser, thrusting his dominant leg in front of him and instead of it crashing straight into Bowser's chest, marking his signature battle-starter move, it landed in Bowser's hand.

Mario looked at Bowser with a surprised expression this time... while Bowser started to spin around, laughing and roaring devilishly. Mario was confused, and called to Luigi for a little help. Luigi dashed towards Bowser, clutching his hammer tightly.

Normally, Bowser's foot would be squished under the intense power of Luigi's Super Hammer, yet this time, Bowser leapt into the air, flung Mario under him, and got into his body-slam position. Mario's eyes widened as he crashed, back-first, into poor Luigi. Both of them were roughly crushed into the ground by Bowser's weight.

Eventually, Bowser arose from his stomach, and waited for Mario to jump out of the hole. When he did, Bowser had already achieved one of his greatest dreams, to totally thrash Mario within a single minute of a battle.

Mario jumped out, looking completely battered and tired. Luigi was even worse. His face was bruised, bloody and dirty from the harsh impact, while his clothes were ripped and torn. Yet they both stood up to Bowser still. Just next to them in the other room, poor Princess Peach was screaming for help. Mario panted exhaustedly, and eventually, he spoke.

"But... how?" he groaned in agony. Bowser laughed again, victoriously.  
"I'm glad you asked, Peewee Plumber, you see a little while back, I was sitting in my bedroom, reading a book about the history of Koopas. I never knew it, but it turns out that my great, great, great, great grandfather was a famous champion of wrestling. I immediately engulfed myself in research and practical projects, I trained myself to the absolute limits, and then I had a wrestling match with an old enemy of mine and beat him, something I could never do previously. Admittedly, my great, great... y'know, was actually a hero, but I promised myself to use my incredible new abilities for the greatest evil deed there ever was. Can you guess what that is Mario? That's right. KILLING YOU! Anyways, I also read somewhere, that if you're strong enough, the angrier you are, the more extra strength you gain. So now I made myself mad by simply thinking about you, and I'm practically invincible now! So check this out Mario. I'm going to give you a little preview of what I learnt..." he explained.

Mario had had enough at that point, so he sped towards Bowser and attempted to use a karate chop on his wrist. However, he had forgotten that Bowser wore spiked chains on his wrists and shins. Sadly, Bowser knew his plan, lifted his invulnerable wrist up to Mario's fist, and stabbed Mario in the finger with a single spike. He screamed in agony and jumped back, blood gushing out of his hand. Bowser cried with laughter and watched carefully for Mario's next move.

But Bowser wasn't the only one who got stronger when mad. Mario was definitely pissed off. Fortunately, Mario was currently equipped with his favourite power-up: the Fire Flower. He lifted it from his pocket and shattered it in his hand. Causing fire to boil in his veins. Suddenly, as insane levels of energy flowed through him, he charged up a massive fireball in his hands. Bowser grinned at this and charged up too.

Now, normally, this would seem perfectly safe, but Luigi had been a victim of getting caught between two huge balls of fire and being severely injured in the impact many times, and he knew that recreating that damage in a small area could be fatal to all three members of the fight. Luigi, without an ounce of thought, took the opportunity to jump in the way of the crossfire, and without being noticed, both Mario and Bowser fired. Luigi braced himself for whatever his fate would be, and held his hands out as if he could block the fire. Unfortunately, this was useless. As the bright flare no longer blocked Mario's vision, he finally saw his brother right in front of him, realised what was about to happen and screamed for Luigi to duck, but the flare was too loud. Mario's voice was drowned in heat and completely obliterated at that moment.

And then...

Boom.

Even Princess Peach heard the explosion in the other room. Enormous puffs and clouds of smoke pushed Mario and Bowser away from each other, but beyond that, Luigi still stood bravely, fire now soaring towards his heart and brain, both parts of his body need to be moist, and the flames were sure to evaporate any moisture it comes in contact with. When the smoke cleared, Mario gasped and ran towards Luigi.

Bowser, on the other hand, wasn't finished with either of them. He grinned and watched as Mario closed in on his brother, readying himself for everything to come. Luigi collapsed limp to the floor beneath him just as Mario tried to catch him in his arms. He checked his pulse and paused. Thinking carefully.

"Is he dead?" Bowser smirked, pretending to care. Mario looked up and glared at him, growling under his breath.  
"No," he replied. Standing up and gently letting Luigi's head fall again.  
"Pity," chuckled Bowser. Mario practically threw himself at him at that point, he punched and kicked and did everything he could to pay Bowser back for hurting his brother.

Yet Bowser didn't even flinch. He let Mario attack for a while, then grabbed Mario in his left claw by the neck and chucked him at a wall nearby. Mario's head was flung straight through it. It stayed that way for a while, and then Mario finally woke up. He pulled out of the wall and looked out of the nearby broken window. Something strange was flying straight towards him! Just as Bowser laughed once more and got into a fighting position, Mario spin-jumped over his head and bounced off one of his horns, landing behind him. Bowser spun round and tried to grab him, but Mario jumped into the window frame and watched for the flying object. After a moment or two, he realised what it was and jumped out of the window; Bowser's claw scraped against the window frame, just scarcely reaching Mario's foot. Mario however did a forward roll in the air, grabbed the Star and flew down to the surface. From Bowser's vision it seemed as if Mario had committed suicide. He looked out the window and his jaw dropped. He really didn't see what happened next coming. Suddenly, he heard familiar noises behind him and spun round. First looking down he saw that Luigi was still unconscious. Then he looked straight forward. There, standing before him, laughing demonically, was Mario in his Invincible Starman form.

Bowser moaned in annoyance and waited for something bad to happen, and then it hit him, Starman Powers were only temporary, and were time-limited! He allowed Mario to do his worst, and then waited to enjoy the aftermath. Mario, not knowing his plan, fired a couple of fireballs at Bowser, which he blocked, and then ran at warp-speed behind Bowser, grabbing his tail and running around the room with Bowser being dragged behind him. Bowser was shoved against walls, crushed into them and even thrown through them. Eventually, he was all bloody and in absolute agony.

Yet he still jumped straight back at Mario, thrusting his fist at him. Mario did the same and the impact of their fists caused a massive earthquake to split the entire castle and the ground beneath it to split in half. A lot of Bowser's unconscious minions fell through and were ultimately burnt alive in the world's core. A gory death but almost completely deserved nonetheless. While one of each fighter's fists were occupied, they both still had one free fist, and Mario's starman timer was almost up. Bowser used a clever little trick he also learnt during training, where he charged up some fire in his mouth, spat it into his hand, clenched his fist over it so it was drained of oxygen, making it 3x more powerful and then turned his previously normal fist into a fiery fist. Mario decided to counteract this by charging up a fireball and holding his hand up as if he want to catch Bowser's fist, not collide with it, but at the last moment, his starman timer unfortunately ran out.

"Uh oh..." Mario muttered as Bowser pushed his fiery fist into Mario's stomach, upper-cutting him into the ceiling. A massive implosion in Bowser's hand causing the fiery inferno afterwards to be even more powerful.

While the massive earthquake had only flung Luigi against a wall, back-first again, this explosion had caused him to actually wake up and be almost instantly stimulated. He saw the pain Mario was suffering and tried to give Mario hope, but he had no energy left. Mario had now fallen to the floor again, while Bowser laughed victoriously once more.

He looked at Luigi and grinned deeply.

"Any last farewell words for your dear big brother, green 'stache?" he asked. Luigi let a single tear trickle down his face, before crying his brother's name and propelling a 1-UP Mushroom straight for Mario's chest.

But, despite his desperate efforts, this failed to revive his brother, as Bowser caught the 'shroom and stuffed it into his shell. He smiled at Luigi and walked up to Mario.

"I call this move, the Rip Shot!" he exclaimed, "GOODBYE, MY PESKY ITALIAN ARCH-NEMISIS!" before bringing his left hand straight down into Mario's spine, diabolically tearing Mario's body completely into half, separating Mario from his bottom section. Luigi screamed in fear and sadness, before dashing over to his brother and holding his head, properly sobbing this time.

"Luigi..." Mario whispered.  
"No... Mario, please-a don't leave me... you can't! Peach-a needs you! Heck, the entire world-a needs you! I-a need you! No!" he cried. Mario tried to speak, but only muffled groans came out. After only a few precious seconds, Mario shut his eyes for the very last time.

He never opened them again.

Bowser's eyes widened as he realised the shocking thing he just did.  
"I... I did it? I DID IT?! I DID IT! YES! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" he screamed. He continued to laugh for a while and then charged up one last fire blast.  
"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Luigi cried as Bowser blasted his most powerful shot yet, flinging Luigi into the air and as far away as possible, while poor Mario's torn corpse was sent into the oblivion. Yet no matter how far away Luigi got, he could always swear he heard Bowser's despicable laugh of victory. He finally beat Mario, now it was time for his moment in the sunshine.

Not more than 4 hours later, Luigi woke up just outside Toad Town. At the moment everyone else was okay and the only negativity around was caused by the knowledge that the Princess had been captured and hadn't been saved yet. He looked around him, nobody was there. His only company was a tattered, red hat - smothered in blood, filth, smoke and rips. He picked it up mournfully and burst into tears.

"Mario..." he murmured one last time, hugging the hat and collapsing to the floor, exhausted.

The battle was over.

And so was the life of the world's greatest hero.

* * *

 **Dark, isn't it? I did say it's not for the faint-hearted. I didn't want to create such a gory introduction to a story, but I decided it was necessary to demonstrate the dark nature and background to the story; nevertheless I hope you enjoyed it. Please stay tuned because the next chapter is also coming very soon! Until then, thanks for reading!**


End file.
